


comfort

by otomearisugawa



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomearisugawa/pseuds/otomearisugawa
Summary: Ever since the war ended, you've been having the same recurring nightmare about losing your wife, Dorothea.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 32





	comfort

**Author's Note:**

> context: byleth has ptsd from the war (and recurring nightmares as a result). since i wanted to keep this fic pretty short, i didn't want to dive into the details too much. but if this gains any traction i might write more about it in depth!

_No.. No! Don’t take her from me!_

_If she dies, I won’t be able to forgive myself!_

“Darling, darling!” Dorothea gasps desperately, shaking you in an attempt to wake you.

_Stop… Stop it! Leave her alone! She doesn’t deserve this! Take my life instead!_

“Wake up, darling!”

**NO! DON’T TOUCH HER!**

“Byleth!”

Your eyes flash open as you jolt up in your bed, your naked body drenched in sweat. As you try to catch your breath, you feel Dorothea’s warm embrace enveloping you. You knew it was just a dream. You’ve been having this same dream for months now. Even though you knew that this horrific nightmare wasn’t real, it certainly felt like it was.

“It’s okay, my dearest. I’m here. You don’t have to be scared,” she whispers, sitting up with you. She strokes your cheek, wiping away the tears you didn’t realize you were crying. You look over to see your wife’s face, illuminated by the pale moonlight peering through the blinds. Her long, feathery hair frames her face in the darkness, and although faint, you can see that she’s smiling at you ever so lovingly. Seeing her facial expressions and hearing her voice helps you ground yourself, and now the knot in your stomach has loosened itself as a result.

“You’re alive,” you say the first time, out of relief. But the second time you say these words isn’t just out of relief. You say it once more to remind yourself. _She’s alive. She’s still here with me._

“Yes, I am,” the songstress nods, continuing to stroke your cheek with the back of her hand. “I’m alive.”

You tiredly wrap your arms around Dorothea, flopping back down into the bed with her. You nuzzle your face into her long, soft hair, the floral scent untangling the mess of thoughts in your mind. You can hear her heart beating steadily as she envelops you in her warm embrace once more. Quietly, so as to not startle you, Dorothea begins to sing a song that you both hold dearly. A song that reminds you of the better times. Her angelic voice vanquishes the darkest of thoughts lurking in the corners of your mind. Your tears are now running dry, and as she gently begins to stroke the back of your hair, you feel your consciousness slipping into a deep, peaceful slumber.


End file.
